


12 Grimmauld Place, Nineteen Years Later

by FinneonJames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 grimauld place, Epilogue fix, Headmaster Harry Potter, Nineteen Years Later, Nonbinary Character, Not Epilogue Compliant, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinneonJames/pseuds/FinneonJames
Summary: A different vision of life at Hogwarts Nineteen Years Later.We all know that Harry's greatest joys came from being at Hogwarts and from teaching, so it only makes sense that in the nineteen years following the Battle of Hogwarts he would have become a teacher, head of house, and then headmaster.But what ever became of the house his godfather left to him? What has he done with number 12, Grimmauld Place, Nineteen Years Later?





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie was the first one into the Great Hall for breakfast, which was just how they liked it. They liked to start their day with a little solitude, something hard to find in a crowded castle where every moment was either supervised or shared. But in these early mornings--Jamie scanned the room: all four house tables and the staff table were completely empty, not only of people, but of food and silverware. Even the mysterious kitchen staff was only just starting their day.

Jamie sat down at the near end of the Ravenclaw table, pulled out their transfiguration book, and opened to one of the dozens of bookmarks and notes marking the pages. It was the first day of exams week, and the energy in the castle was palpable. Over the weekend every student, young and old, had thrown themselves into preparations for their exams (the fifth- and seventh-years were notably inconsolable), but excitement for the end of term cut through the tension like a firebolt cut through the clouds.

As a first year, Jamie probably had the least at stake during exams week, but they were also probably the one student at Hogwarts having the most trouble getting into the end-of-term spirit. The end of the school year meant going home, and going home meant--

Jamie sighed and leaned back, looking up from their book to the clear blue summer sky in the ceiling above them, tinged pink with the last remnants of sunrise. They stared deeply into the blue, challenging themself to find the hall's true ceiling behind it, and tried to imagine what kind of welcome they could expect when they left Hogwarts for the summer.

If past performance was any indication, they had nothing to look forward to at home. Even at this distance, Jamie's parents had a strangle-hold grip of control on their life, demanding weekly reports of all curricular and extra-curricular activities--what they ate, who they spent time with, copies of all their assignments, how they wore their hair... Jamie had, out of necessity, been lying wildly since day one.

Contrary to their letters, Jamie had spent their first week at Hogwarts sleeping on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room--unwilling, unable, and ashamed to choose between the boys' and girls' dormitories. On the sixth night, Jamie was up much later than usual. Being the first weekend of the term, it had taken longer for the common room to clear out. It was just about midnight, when Jamie was standing between the two staircases--fists clenched, eyes closed, desperately trying to muster the will to climb one of them--when they heard a soft, almost imperceptible sound behind them.

When they turned to look, the stones in the tower wall were rearranging themselves and sliding out of the way to reveal a third staircase. More curious than concerned, Jamie climbed the stairs to find a dormitory with five four-poster beds positioned around the room. Each bed was tidy and empty, except for the one in the very middle which had Jamie's trunk at the foot, waiting for them.

Contrary to their letters, Jamie hadn't been spending their free time befriending Slytherin third-years, on the quidditch pitch, or in the dueling club. In fact, Jamie had made only one real friend all year, but it was a friendship they treasured about any they had ever had before: a Hufflepuff boy named Charlie with whom they had been partnered in Herbology. 

Charlie had been the first one to notice--followed shortly by Professor Longbottom--the way Jamie flinched or looked away or deflected whenever they were called "Jim" or "he". Charlie had carefully hung back so they wouldn't be overheard before asking if it bothered them, and if they'd like to be called anything else instead. They were inseparable from then on. Charlie helped Jamie try out as many different names as they wanted, and introduced them to the idea of using different pronouns to avoid having to be called "he" or "she" (an idea Jamie's parents had carefully shielded them from up to now). Charlie had shown Jamie the way into the Hufflepuff common room and the Hufflepuff, upon realizing that here was a person in search of a place to belong, welcomed them readily. Jamie had spent probably as many nights sleeping in the Hufflepuff dorms as in their own. 

As far as extra-curriculars, Charlie and Jamie had spent all year helping Professor Longbottom build a plot of raised beds for student use outside of the greehouses. The idea was to start a gardening club without disturbing the plants that were growing for lessons or for use in the hospital wing. Everything was just about set, and the gardening club would be able to start up at the beginning of next year. At home, they had never been encouraged to create, and anything they had shown interest in was mocked or shot down, so that it took Jamie several months to feel safe expressing interest in Herbology and gardening, and now they were involved in the creation of a whole new club! The only thing good about this school year ending, Jamie thought, was that it meant next school year--and the gardening club--could hurry up and begin.

Jamie snapped out of their thoughts as the doors to the Great Hall opened. Food had filled the tables and students were beginning to come down for breakfast. Jamie put away their book and began eating, looking around eagerly for their friend. As usual, Charlie was one of the last ones up to breakfast, with just enough time to grab some toast and a few strips of bacon before they plates cleared. 

"Hey Jamie, what's your first exam today?"

"Transfiguration, but it's not until 11:00."

"That's great! Let's go down to the greenhouses and finish setting up the trellises!"

Jamie put on a mock-disapproving look and asked, "You don't think we should use this time studying?"

Charlie just grinned. "What's more important, huh? The exams that will determine the rest of our school career, or trellises?"

Five minutes later they had arrived at the greenhouses to find that Professor Longbottom had finished the trellises for them. He came walking out of greenhouse four holding a sack of soil under one arm and a basket in the other. "Oh! Hi, friends, I'm glad you're here. I thought I might start on planting today. Care to help?"

The three of them spent the morning with their hands in the warm dirt. Charlie and Professor Longbottom were talking and laughing, but Jamie was distracted. Thinking about all the lies they had told their parents all year, they were worried they wouldn't be able to keep everything straight all summer at home. What if they slipped up and mentioned something they shouldn't? They thought of the horrible consequences they had faced every time their hair grew back too long and thick after a haircut, and started to cry over the bed they were working in."Well now, here's a good experiment," said Professor Longbottom gently, handing Jamie a handkerchief, "We can see if they respond better to salt water."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," hiccuped between tears, "I just--realized how soon I'll be leaving. I don't want to go back home for the summer. My parents don't know who I am, and I've been lying to them all year just to keep them happy, but what if--what if I can't keep it straight? What if I get a name wrong or--or mention the gardening club? They'll never let me come back to school if they know I'm friends with a Hufflepuff or that I spend my time at the greenhouses, or that I lied to them!" Jamie looked up into Professor Longbottom's face, their plea written in their eyes before they even said it. "Can't I just stay here?  Can't I just stay at Hogwarts and not go home for the summer?"

Professor Longbottom looked down at Jamie with kindness, sadness, and understanding in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jamie. No one can stay at Hogwarts over the summer. But I think you had better write to the headmaster about all of this."

"What!?" Both Jamie and Charlie had shouted out in unison. Professor Longbottom's suggestion was so unexpected that Jamie temporarily forgot to be crying. "Write to Potter?"

"Yes," replied Longbottom, clamly, with a knowing glint in his eye, "You should write to Professor Potter and be as honest as you can about what life is like at home, what your fears are, and what you'd like to happen. I think you'll be surprised by how much he'll understand, and how much he'll be able to help."

When classes were over for the day, Jamie went straight up to their room, which they now shared with two more students, and set about writing their letter. It was hard, but they were determined to follow Professor Longbottom's instructions and be as honest as they could. When it was done they looked it over nervously a few times before adding, "P.S. Professor Longbottom said I should write you this letter." and heading down to the owlery to send it off.

The days following sending the letter seemed to stretch on forever. Jamie spent every moment they could spare staring out whatever window happened to be closest to them, looking for owls and worrying. Probably they shouldn't have sent it at all. Probably it was totally inappropriate to send a letter to the headmaster complaining about your home life. Probably Harry Potter had a lot of important things to do and hadn't even gotten the letter yet.

On the last day of term, Jamie sat in History of Magic, their exam done, staring out the window and fretting, when an owl appeared at the window. Jamie carefully looked from the owl to Professor Binns, who was asleep at his desk, then quietly got up and to the letter the owl was carrying. It was addressed to them, and sealed with the Headmaster's seal! Heart leaping, hands shaking, Jamie opened the letter.

 

> Jamie,
> 
> As long as you repeat its address to no one, there will always be a comfortable bed and a place at the table for you at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. To get there from King's Cross, simply follow the sign of the Grim.
> 
> A letter has been sent to your family as well. Any issue they have with whatever choice you make will be taken up with me.

The letter was signed from Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class.

Jamie quickly copied the letter, leaving out the address, so they could show it to Charlie without telling anything they weren't supposed to. They spent the whole train ride the next day speculating what it could mean, and when they crossed the barrier into King's Cross, Charlie helped them dodge their family and look around. Near the station exit was a line of men in suits holding signs bearing names like Johnson and Smith, and one holding a sign with a silhouette of a large black dog. There were about ten other Hogwarts students of all different ages and houses crowded around him, chattering excitedly. Charlie nudged Jamie and nodded encouragingly. 

"Okay." Jamie resolved, squaring up and breathing deep, "Here I go. Write to me over the summer?"

"Of course, but I expect a letter from you first tomorrow, if not today! Tell me everything!"

"You got it, Charlie." The friends hugged goodbye and parted ways. Charlie reunited with their family, who was waiting for them near the entrance to Platform 9 3/4, and Jamie timidly approached the man with the grim.

"Um excuse me," Charlie addressed the man without looking as they dug in their bag for their letter, "I got this letter from Professor Potter--"

"You're in the right place." The man said, and Jamie looked up at him. He was grinning broadly down at Jamie and, though he had looked incredibly plain just a moment ago, he now had shockingly pink hair. The other children laughed and one started calling out different colors, but he held up a finger to his lips. "Later, friend," he whispered with a wink, then addressed them all. "Everybody ready to go home?"

A cheer went up as he led them out of the station.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!  
> I really like this idea, and this might become a series if the inspiration strikes.  
> I'd love to explore the adventures of all the kids spending their summers at 12 Grimmauld Place with Teddy Lupin, cos that can only lead to disaster and hilarity.  
> Mostly, in this, I just wanted to set up the idea of a sort of refuge house for kids who don't feel safe going back home over the holidays, cos I can't imagine Harry wouldn't be aware of that and set something up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at Grimmauld Place and meet some new friends

Em was seventeen years old and had stayed at Grimmauld Place every school break since Christmas of her second year. She was nervous at facing the possibility that this could be her last summer there, but she didn't let the anxiety overtake her; knowing that she was safe to voice her worries and that she wouldn't be punished for expressing her fears really took the edge off, and she relaxed into the walk Home.

When they arrived at the square in front of the house, Teddy knelt in front of the new kids. The other kids all ran straight up the front steps into the house, but Em stayed behind to listen.

"Alright, Jamie, in the letter Headmaster Potter sent you, did he give you an address?"

"Yes. He said not to tell it to anyone."

"Right, that's the one. I want you to close your eyes and picture Headmaster Potter's letter in your mind. Focus as hard as you can on that address. Read the address to yourself three times, and then open your eyes again. Can you do that for me? I promise nothing will happen to you while your eyes are closed; I'll be right here."

Jamie looked for a moment at Teddy, then at the row of houses, then over their shoulder, still worried that their family might be keeping tabs, before doing as they were told. When they opened their eyes again their whole face lit up with a wonder that nearly brought tears to Em's eyes, because she knew exactly what they were seeing.

Jamie was seeing 12 Grimmauld Place spring into existence--inflating like a pair of lungs drawing a deep breath, creating space for itself between numbers 11 and 13, and filling that space. It's the first lesson the house teaches, and the hardest for most of them to learn:

Breathe deep.

Fill your lungs.

Take up space.

Teddy led Jamie up the steps and through the front door. "Dinner's not ready for an hour, so for now just explore, okay? We'll have a room set up for you by dinner time so don't worry about that." And Jamie walked off slowly into the house--cautious and excited and disbelieving. As they disappeared down the hall, Teddy turned his attention to Em.

"Em! Have a good term, graduate?"

"Yes, but I'm glad to be home."

"We're glad too."

They met in a brief embrace and he gestured to a doorway off to the side of the hall. "Will you talk to me in the dining room for a minute?"

Before following him down the steps into the dining room, Em stood for a moment and drew a deep breath, filling her lungs and steeling herself. Although this was a bit sooner than expected, she couldn't say she hadn't known this would be coming at some point this summer. She had seen it happen to other kids during their last summers: At some point they would get pulled aside by Teddy or Victoire to discuss where they would go and what they would do now that they were no longer Hogwarts students.

Em was ready for this conversation. She had been planing for it since her friend Jo had been pulled aside two summers ago. She had passed all of the NEWTS necessary to go into healing. This would mean a lot more school and Em planned to argue that, still being technically a student, she should still be allowed Home on breaks. Even if she couldn't, she would be back once her healer's training was done; she would be the house nurse. Either way, she wouldn't give up her Home.

One more deep breath as she went over all of this in her mind.

Fists clenched, then relaxed.

Eyes closed, then opened.

When she entered the warm and brightly lit dining room, Em saw Teddy Lupin, his hair now back to its customary turquoise, standing by the fire roaring in the fireplace. He was beaming up at Victoire, an almost unrealistically beautiful blond and befreckled woman who was standing on top of the long dining table, wand out, hanging purple pennants and banners around the walls and ceiling. Teddy saw Em come in and waved her over to join him by the fireplace.

"So, Em. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Oh. Of course," Em replied, blinking and taken aback. This wasn't how she had imagined this conversation starting at all.

"I know how you value your privacy, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to open your room to our new friend Jamie. I was talking to them on the walk from the station about their needs and I think it'd be a good fit."

Em fidgeted a bit. Teddy was right: she did value her privacy and her space.

"Shouldn't they be making friends their own age?"

"Oh sure. I have no doubt they will. But I think it would be good to have you to come home to at the end of the day while they get used to the house. They seem like they could really use a big sister."

A slow soft smiles spread across Em's face as she mulled it over. She didn't mind the word sister one bit. And maybe this was a chance to show she was willing to take on responsibilities for the good of the house and the kids who came there. All right then.

"Of course I will. I'm glad they found their way here and I'm happy to help."

Teddy clapped her on the shoulder and looked at her with the softest eyes and the biggest grin. Pride was something Em had only learned to recognize at Grimmauld Place, but Teddy gave it freely and abundantly.

Teddy, Em, and Victoire spent the rest of the hour before dinner setting the table and helping in the kitchen until a loud commotion in the front hall brought them to a stop.

"Oh jeez. I guess that means it's dinner time." Victoire looked up from a huge pot of stew, in which she had been carefully trying to arrange all of the potatoes to spell out her own name. "Em, will you go round everyone up?"

Em gave a solemn salute, then ran through the house with her wand held to her own throat, amplifying her calls to dinner tenfold.

Teddy and Victoire followed her out, laughing and holding hands, to find the source of the commotion in the entryway. The Potters, Weasleys, and Grangers had arrived and were having a boisterous reunion.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger--whose similar dark skin and unruly hair made them look like they could have been siblings even though they weren't--embraced next to two lanky redheads who, by the way they teased and prodded each other, could only be siblings. Ron and Ginny had bypassed a hug in favor of an elaborate 23-step secret handshake. Rose, the oldest of the Granger-Weasley kids, was holding a rare chocolate frog card aloft and out of reach of the others. Almost everyone was shouting.

As they approached, Harry was the first to break away from the group. With a grin on his face he ruffled Teddy's hair and kissed his forehead. Laughing and catching up, they all walked together into the now-full dining room.

At Grimmauld Place, everyone sat together at one table, under one banner. Harry found an empty spot about a third of the way up the table and sat down. When everyone had, for the most part, settled, Harry stood and cleared his throat.

"Welcome, and welcome back." (A round of cheers, and a few groans from the Potter brood)

"To those of you returning, I'm happy to report not much has changed while you've been away, and you're free to return to whatever routines you take up while you're here. To the new faces among us, I know you have questions, but there will be time for you to learn all of the rules and secrets of this place when we're all not quite so hungry. 

For now, let me just say what matters most, which is this:

We all have a reason for being here. Myself included. We all have people or places in our past that taught us we weren't love or weren't worth loving as we are. Here at Grimmauld Place you will find that you are worth and valuable and capable of love and of being loved. You always have been and you always will be."

One the word "always," Harry locked eyes with Jamie, who suddenly realized he had been looking to each of them in turn as he spoke. 

Harry lifted his glass to them and said quietly, but with a twinkly in his green eyes, "To all the people we've been," and Jamie was almost startled out of their seat as everyone around them enthusiastically crashed their glasses together and shouted in unison, "To all the people we'll be!"

The last thing Jamie could see of the headmaster was the bright grin that overtook his face as he told them, "I love you all. Now tuck in." before sitting down and disappearing into the clamor of kids scrabbling across each other for food and drink.

It was the rowdiest place Jamie had ever been, rowdier even than Hogwarts, and they tensed for a minute as they looked to Teddy and Victoire, waiting for someone to respond harshly to the shouting and laughter. But none of the adults made any moves to quiet the friendly chaos, and as Jamie relaxed enough to take an eye off the adults and examine the scene around them, they realized that friendly was exactly what it was. No one was taking from anyone else, no one was hurting each other. They were just genuinely excited to share a meal.

And the fire in the hearth was warm and the room was bright and the smell of a home-cooked meal was unfamiliar but comforting.

So, when Em offered them a scoop of mashed potatoes, Jamie found themself accepting it with a smile.

They weren't sure they could quite believe Harry Potter's kind words just yet, but if they were lies they were nicer lies than Jamie was used to. So they relaxed into the meal and they smiled and, when they were sure the people around them were distracted, they whispered, "To all the people we'll be" into their cup of cider, and tucked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might come across a bit heavy-handed but hopefully that's what you came here for.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on the first chapter; I donno if I would've revisited this story without that encouragement!


End file.
